sentimentos revelados
by r1nslet wallker
Summary: em uma noite ban acaba agindo por impulso...sera q finalmente ginji ira descobrir oq seu amigo realmente sente..? Ou sera q alguem ira estragar isso? Muitas coisas ainda irão acontecer..[yaoixlemon] ATUALIZADO!finalmente com um fim xP
1. Chapter 1

_**Sentimentos revelados**_

Já era tarde quando ban e Ginji terminam um d seus serviços d recuperação...

Os dois amigos já estavam muito cansados e iriam repousar em seu fusquinha. Era uma noite muito quente e o jovem loiro deitara para repousar sem camisa, Ban sorri ao ver o belo corpo d seu amigo.

-É... Parece q o grande imperador dos raios andou exercitando o corpo. -diz ban sorrindo. Ginji cora ao ouvir o comentário do amigo. –você esta com um belo corpo...

-Ban...

-calma, estou só brincando. –diz Ban com um belo sorriso, já deitado se virando de costas para o amigo.

Ginji tenta dormir mais não consegue, ele fica ali admirando as costas de seu melhor amigo, se recordando da noite em q se conheceram. Há muito tempo o que sentira pelo amigo era mais q uma simples amizade...

-Ginji.. Você não vai dormir..? Tivemos um dia duro.

-Ban-chan você esta acordado? – diz Ginji surpreso.

-estou... você sabe q eu não consigo dormir até q você adormeça também. –diz Ban se virando d frente para o amigo.

-mas Ban..

-shh... –Ban silencia o amigo com um sereno sorriso acariciando seu rosto.

Ginji cora e sente seu coração bater mais forte, Ban estava agindo diferente há alguns dias, Ginji gostara dele mais que um simples amigo, mas será que este também sentia o mesmo por ele?

- é realmente.. Um belo corpo.. – diz Ban descendo a mão e passando levemente pelo corpo do loiro q arrepiara com o toque.

-Ban, o que você esta pensando em..

-hã? Gomen... Ginji, eu não queria... –diz Ban se virando novamente de costas para o amigo.

Ginji sente seu coração apertar, tudo q ele mais queria era sentir aquele toque novamente. Ele amava Ban, e tudo o que queria era ter o seu sentimento correspondido por este.

-tudo bem.. Eu não ligo.. – diz Ginji em um sussurro abraçando este por traz.

Ban se surpreende e sente seu coração bater mais forte. Ele nunca havia se sentindo assim.. tão confuso, nem mesmo em uma luta.

Ginji sente o coração de seu amigo bater confuso, lhe da um beijo em sua nuca, e repete a frase em um sussurro.

-já disse.. Esta tudo bem..

Ban se vira para Ginji e o beija, um beijo carinhoso e intenso ao mesmo tempo, os lábios de Ginji era a coisa mais doce q já provara.

Ginji retribuía o beijo com todo o carinho q possuía. Há muito ele queria provar aqueles lábios.

Depois de alguns minutos Ban separa seus lábios dos dele o fitando. Era a coisa mais bela q já vira, parecia um anjo, sim, era um anjo, um anjo o qual há muito tempo ele queria possuir.

Ginji sentiu estremecer seu corpo ao ver aqueles belos olhos azuis o fitar com tanta luxuria e desejo.

-Ban eu.. Te a..- A frase de Ginji é cortada por mais um beijo do moreno, Ginji tenta resistir mais não consegui. Ban o beija intensamente deslizando a mão por todo o corpo pele cor de pêssego do amigo, sua pele... Tão macia... Ele tinha de provar..

E assim desceu os lábios dando beijos molhados por todo o corpo do amigo, que morde o próprio lábio d prazer.

Ban vai descendo beijando o corpo do amigo, ao chegar ao umbigo o lambe lentamente e da um pequeno sorrisinho ao reparar o volume da calça de seu amigo.

Ban sobe novamente e sussurra ao ouvido do loiro

-é isso o que você quer..? –diz ele começando a massagear o membro de ginji por cima da calça, Ginji solta um pequeno gemido ao sentir Ban o tocando.

-hnn.. Ban...

-é isto o que quer? – diz Ban ainda sussurrando ao ouvido de Ginji começando a massagear mais forte.

Ginji morde o lábio novamente começando a ficar mais excitado. Ban sorri com luxuria, e da uma mordida de leve na orelha de Ginji, desce dando beijos por todo o corpo dele.

Chegando a calça ele a desabotoa com uma mão, beijando a barriguinha de Ginji.

-B-Ban-chan.. v-você vai..?

Ban já estava baixando a cueca do amigo quando ouviu um barulho na rua, os dois se assustaram, Ginji fica paralisado com o susto, Ban veste o loiro novamente, se ajeita, e sai do carro para ver o que é.

Perto dali ele encontra Himiko caída no chão, parecera q esta tropeçara em uma raiz q havia ali. Ela estava caída, parecia sem forças para levantar, parecia q estava... Chorando.

-Himiko... o que você...?

-Eu o que?!! Oras Ban, faça-me o favor! – diz a dama dos perfumes a ele com ódio e algumas lagrimas nos olhos – então é isto o que faz agora? Você o usa para lhe ajudar a resolver os trabalhos, e satisfazer suas necessidades sexuais?!

-Himiko eu..

-Você o que Ban?!!! Você não possui mesmo sentimentos não é?!só pensa em usar os outros!

-O Ginji é meu amigo - diz Ban calmamente puxando um cigarro do maço o acendendo.

-seu amigo? – Retruca ela cinicamente, se levantando em seguida. – Eu era sua amiga Ban... O meu irmão era seu amigo! E onde ele esta agora?! Em? Diga-me!! Onde esta amizade foi parar?! – diz ela começando a se exaltar – o que **você **fez a esse amigo?! – Ban fica paralisado ao ouvir as palavras de Himiko – entenda uma coisa Ban Midou, você não tem amigos, e nunca ira ter – diz ela se retirando dali.

Ban deixa o cigarro de sua boca assustado, aquelas foram as palavras mais duras q ouvira nos últimos tempos. Pequenos flash backs passaram por sua cabeça neste momento. Ele sentia ódio de si mesmo.

-eu nunca poderei ter um amigo – diz ele apertando forte as mãos q estavam paralelas ao corpo.

Um pequeno relâmpago ilumina o céu, dando um alto trovão em seguida. Algumas gotas caem sobre este q permanece ali parado por alguns instantes, logo a chuva aumenta.

Ban se vira ainda de olhos fechados pensando no q fazer, quando abre os olhos vê um confuso e assustado Ginji parado a sua frente.

**_Fim do primeiro capitulo!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Nhaa

Oie gente aqui ta o segundo cap. Da fic, espero q gostem!!

_**Segundo cap.**_

A chuva caia forte sobre os dois amigos que permaneceram ali parados, se olhando por um longo um minuto, aquele fora o minuto mais longo de suas vidas, sim um minuto pode durar uma eternidade.

Ginji estava paralisado, Ban parecia sentir muito ódio de si mesmo, o loiro queria fazer alguma coisa, dizer alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que. As palavras q ouvira Himiko dizer a Ban ecoavam em sua cabeça. Então mesmo sem saber o que, ele decide dizer algo, mas antes de conseguir dizer alguma coisa Ban passa por este de cabeça baixa.

-Ban... – Ginji queria ir atrás dele, queria fazer alguma coisa, mas seu corpo não se movia. Que droga! Por que não tomara uma atitude?! Por que estava tão confuso?! Que droga!

-eu sou mesmo um idiota – lagrimas começam a inundar seu rosto enquanto vê seu amigo sumindo de seus olhos – QUE DROGAAA!!!!

Ban já de longe ouvira o grito do amigo, ele queria voltar, mas Ginji tinha d entender q ele jamais seria capaz de ter um amigo. A prova disto estava bem ali, ele amava Ginji e fizera-o sofrer. Quem saiba, ele seja mesmo um demônio... ele afasta esse pensamento de sua cabeça com um pequeno riso cínico.

Quando deu por si, Ban já estava naquele lugar, "sim, foi bem aqui q ele me contou sobre seu passado" pensou. Ele estava na ponte a qual ele e Ginji sempre iam para olhar a cidade e admirar de longe a fortaleza ilimitada.

Lagrimas começam a escorrer de seus olhos, tudo o que ele mais queria era Ginji ali com ele! Nossa, a quanto tempo não chorava..?

-Então você também chora? Eu achei q o portador do jagan não possuía lagrimas.

-hu, o que você esta fazendo aqui?

-a ponte é publica sabia? Estava apenas dando uma volta. Será q pode me contar o que aconteceu?

-e o que você tem haver com isso? – as lagrimas não habitavam mais os olhos de Ban - me deixe em paz.

-será q, tem algo a ver com Ginji?

-e o que você sabe sobre isso?! Em? não haja como se você soubesse de tudo, por que você não sabe Shido!!!

E você? Será que sabe? – diz Shido calmamente a um Ban que só o olha – eu o amo, e você sabe disso, o amo desde que ele era nosso líder, o poderoso..

-imperador relâmpago – pronuncia Ban junto de Shido, que continua a falar.

-sim, ele era grande, poderoso, todos o seguiam, todos queriam estar ao seu lado – Shido diz enquanto admira a fortaleza ilimitada – mas ele deixou tudo, para ir com você, mesmo todos estando felizes ao seu lado, ele não era feliz... – Ban continua a fita-lo sem dizer uma palavra, Shido o olha nos olhos – mas com você ele é feliz, com você ele demonstra seu verdadeiro sorriso. Pense nisso – diz ele se retirando da li. Fora difícil estas palavras a Ban, mais fora preciso. Pela felicidade de Ginji.

_**Fim do segundo capitulo.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nhaaa

Gentee gomen ne pelos erros de português eu realmente sou horrível nisso

"

Mais preciso saber, e a historia ta legal? Eu devo continuar?

Byee e talvez até o próximo capitulo!

o/


	3. Chapter 3

Nhaaa

Gente aqui esta o terceiro capitulo, atrasado mais ta ai

Gomen ne pela demora

Ah é...

Já p/ avisar... Essa fic ta tomando um rumo diferente do esperado e ta virando drama.

""

É isso, espero q gostem.

**_Terceiro cap._**

Ginji ainda se encontrava paralisado de baixo da chuva, se odiava por não ter conseguido ir atrás do amigo.

Ele pode ver nos olhos de Ban, que ele sofrera muito e alem de tristeza e ódio este se sentia sozinho. Ginji pensava consigo mesmo "sou mesmo uma criança, sou apenas um cara tolo e bobo, que nem ao menos sou capaz d ir atrás de quem amo para consolá-lo".

**- **De quem amo? – Fala alto surpreso com o que acabara d pensar – sim, eu o amo. – ele suspira e encolhido começa a voltar para o fusca.

A chuva já estava mais fraca, o loiro agora sentia apenas alguns pingos em seus cabelos e corpo.

Ginji chega ao fusca, olha os bancos deste, onde tudo começara, sente uma forte dor no peito. Escora-se no fusca soluçando tentando conter o choro.

- Que droga! – diz ele escorregando até o chão, e ali permanece sentado, chorando de baixo daquela fraca chuva até adormecer.

Amanhece os pássaros cantam nesta linda manha de sol, onde as folhas das arvores permanecem molhadas pela chuvosa noite passada.

Ban ao voltar para o fusquinha encontra Ginji dormindo encolhido no chão escorado no fusca. Ele para ali por um momento admirando o loiro ainda molhado, sobre os raios do sol. Ginji era mesmo magnífico, Ban caminha até ele com uma mão no bolso, da uma ultima tragada em seu cigarro, o jogando fora em seguida.

Ele se agacha ficando cara a cara com o amigo, Ginji parecia ter chorado a noite toda. Ele acaricia o rosto do amigo. Não... Ele sabia Ginji realmente chorara a noite inteira.

E a culpa é minha... – diz ele ainda acariciando o rosto do loiro, seus dedos escorregam até os lábios dele os acariciando de leve – tão lindo... –diz ele aproximando seu rosto do de Ginji, fecha os olhos tocando seus lábios com os dele, dando um leve selinho, Ban não resiste ao sentir os quentes lábios de Ginji, começando assim um verdadeiro beijo.

Ginji, acorda sentindo os lábios de Ban, se surpreende o empurrando, Ban cai no chão surpreso.

- G-Ginji?! – Ban estava muito surpreso com o que ele mesmo acabara de fazer.

- Ban eu... – dizia Ginji tocando o próprio lábio confuso.

Esquece.. – Ban diz em tom indiferente se levantando – o que ouve aqui jamais deveria ter acontecido.

- mas.. – o loiro permanecia no chão.

- eu disse para esquecer! Isto jamais ira acontecer de novo. – ele se vira de costas para o amigo.

- Mas ban eu te a..

- Não! Nem pense em dizer mais uma palavra!

- Mas Ban, eu te amo! – diz ele se levantando e o abraçando por traz..

- ginji eu vou embora, eu vou seguir o meu caminho – Ban não queria mais o machucar.

Ginji sente uma forte dor no peito "não! Ele não podia ter ouvido certo!..." "Ban iria o deixar?!" Ginji o abraça mais forte sentindo a dor aumentar.

- Não pode! Ban-chan você não pode!

- e você deve seguir o seu Ginji.. Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso aconteceria – Ban diz dando um passo a frente tentando se livrar dos braços de Ginji – você sabe disso.

-Não!!! Não aconteceria! – Ginji o abraça com mais força o segurando – você me ama, não ama?!!

- Eu nunca disse isso.

- Mas eu posso sentir, pude sentir no beijo, pude sentir nas caricias..

-Aquilo foi apenas algo físico, não confunda as coisas Ginji – Ban sente os braços de ginji enfraquecerem o soltando. – Ginji?

- Algo físico...? – diz ginji abaixando a cabeça, começa a sentir o choro vir e se vira de costas para o amigo – entendo..

- Ginji eu..

- Me perdoa por ser tão infantil – Ban fica quieto sem saber o que dizer – Pode ficar com o fusquinha... Prometo não te incomodar mais.

Agora quem sente a dor no peito é Ban, ele vira o rosto vendo Ginji começar a andar ainda de cabeça baixa.

- só, por favor, não se esqueça dos momentos que passamos... eles são realmente muito valiosos para mim..

- Gin.. Sim.. – Ban vira o rosto novamente para frente para não ter de ver d ver o amigo indo embora.

_**Fim do terceiro capitulo.**_

Nhaaa acabou mais um capitulo. E ai? Como ta?

Ta boa?

Por favor me digam o que tão achando!

Devo continuar ou não??

Ahh

Quero agradecer aos reviws q recebi, obrigada pelos elogios, pelas criticas e pela força!

Byee e até o próximo capitulo!


	4. Chapter 4

Gente

Demorou mais chegou

Aqui esta o quarto capitulo, desculpem a demora.

Espero q gostem

_**4 cap.**_

Ginji não sabia o que fazer. Vagava pelas ruas sem um destino exato. Seu coração doía, e sua mente se encontrava em plena confusão. Mas como ele aprendera a ser um homem positivo, respirou fundo e falou:

-tudo bem... É só uma faze, amanha tenho certeza que ele vai chegar e dizer para mim "desculpe Ginji, pisei na bola" e tudo ficara bem...

Ginji resolveu ir até a "espelunca" já que não tinha mais para onde ir.

Passou lá o dia todo sem puchar assunto com ninguém. Natsumi estava muito preocupada com ele, já q nem tocara na pizza q ela lhe Dara por sua conta.

O loiro repetia em sua mente "tudo vai ficar bem... Ele vai voltar". Dormiu ali aquela noite, e sonhou com seu amado Ban, sonhou com o moreno lhe dizendo q o amava e que não poderia viver sem ele. Neste sonho os dois trocaram beijos e caricias. Mas o dia chegou, e com ele a realidade, Ginji acordou e viu q tudo não passou de um sonho, que ainda estava sozinho.

E assim se passou mais um dia, não conversou com ninguém, esta agoniado, com um mal pressentimento, já era sete da noite quando Natsumi estava tentando fazer Ginji comer alguma coisa, ele chegou até a abrir um breve sorriso.

-coma senhor Ginji, já disse que é por minha conta.

-eu não estou com fome.

-mas olhe, parece deliciosa! Até o chefinho não esta reclamando de eu te pagar hoje - dizia a garota toda sorridente.

-é milagres acontecem – Ginji abriu um pequeno sorriso, porém os dois foram silenciados por uma visita inesperada.

-yoo, e para mim, não tem pizza?

-B-ban.. – a voz de Ginji quase não saiu.

-oi Ginji... Tudo bem com você?

-sim.. er.. e você Ban-chan, o que tem feito?

-eu? Estou namorando. – Ginji paralisou, por um momento até pensou que era uma brincadeira, mas viu que era real. – eu sei, você não deve estar muito contente com isso, eu não iria dizer... mais você perguntou.- ele falava com tanta naturalidade, que Ginji conseguiu segurar a vontade de chorar e agir naturalmente.

-tudo bem... Espero que sejam felizes.

-Ginji...

-já disse que esta tudo bem, era lógico que mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso iria acontecer.

-eu só não esperava que fosse tão cedo...

Ginji não conseguia ouvir mais nenhuma palavra, já não estava conseguindo segurar a vontade de chorar. Precisava sair dali.

-Ginji, eu gosto de você, ainda somos amigos não é? – aquilo fora a gota da água. Ginji apenas sorriu respondendo.

-claro - dizendo isso o loiro saiu dali, Ban não podia ver ele no estado que estava, chorando que nem uma criança.

Seu mundo havia acabado, ele chorava e chorava, porém aquela dor não passava, era uma dor muito intensa, ele não conseguia agüentar.

-é isso não é? Eu não posso viver sem ele!! – a rua estava deserta e começara a garoar. – por quê?? Porque eu tenho de amá-lo?! Por que coração?! De tantas pessoas, por que logo ele?! – as lagrimas escorriam em abundancia, em quanto ele gritava e pressionava seu coração. – eu não consigo!! Eu não consigo viver sem ele!! Eu não consigo agüentar essa maldita dor!!! – ele caiu ajoelhado. – eu prefiro morrer ao ter q suportar isso! – ele parou por um segundo. – morrer? Então é isso... Vai ser melhor se eu morrer não é...? Os problemas todos se resolveriam... Talvez eu deva... Eu vou... – as lagrimas ainda inundavam seu rosto, e a dor corroia seu coração. – eu vou me livrar disso... eu vou me matar... é a melhor solução... Mas eu queria vê-lo uma ultima vez, por uma ultima vez sentir seu cheiro... Porém eu sei que este é um desejo impossível. – ele enxergou grandes pedaços de vidro caídos no chão, então inconscientemente pegou o maior deles.

Era isso, era este o fim. Olhou para cima, porem sem enxergar nada, a garoa caia pelo seu rosto já molhado pelas lagrimas que não paravam de escorrer.

Ele não entendia, por que Ban o tirara na escuridão no passado, se no fim o colocaria em um mar mais negro ainda...? Pelo menos antes, ele não sentia essa dor tão intensa, segurou mais forte o vidro, fazendo cortar sua mão, e um pouco de sangue escorrer.

Ban viu o amigo sair, mais ele não entendia, Ginji sorriu, ele havia sorrido. "que droga Ginji, eu quero você!" " mas mesmo sorrindo, ele não parecia bem" " mas ele é forte, vai superar, é melhor assim..." Ban estava muito confuso, não sabia se o que fez estava certo, ele precisava encontrar Ginji, precisava falar com ele. E assim, saiu a sua procura.

Ginji não ligara para o corte em sua mão, na verdade nem o sentira, a dor em seu peito era muito maior. Levantou o vidro até a altura do peito, com a ponta na direção do coração.

-é aqui que a historia do líder dos wolts, do poderoso imperador relâmpago, chega ao fim!

_**Fim do quarto capitulo!**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu sei, eu sei...

Vocês estão com pena do Ginji e querendo me matar!

Desculpem por demorar a postar um cap. Q é tão nostálgico

Mais bem, é isso, obrigada para quem esta acompanhando e não se esqueçam, mandem Reviews!

Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!


	5. Chapter 5

Pam pam pam pam!!!

Finalmente o quinto capitulo!!!

Este capitulo fico meio confuzo mas...

Fazer oq? u.u

E já aviso aos interessados que esta fic já esta pronta e vai só até o sexto capitulo!

Bem, é isso, espero que gostem deste capitulo e gomen ne pela demora.

_**Quinto cap.**_

Ginji se encontra prestes a perfurar seu próprio peito quando algo acerta o vidro que esta segurando, o fraguimentando em sua mão, ele olha assustado na direção de onde o estranho objeto veio, e ali parado de baixo daquela garoa, estava um alto homem, vestindo um sobretudo preto e um grande chapéu, o qual segurava a ponta, fitando Ginji de canto.

-D-dr. Jackal? – fala Ginji assustado. – o que você... ?

-hu hu hu então o imperador relâmpago esta tentando tirar a própria vida, interessante.. – Akabane diz com seu jeito irônico indo até Ginji, ainda segurando seu chapéu.

-O que você quer?! – diz ginji dando um salto para traz ficando em posição de ataque, alguns raios saiam de suas mãos.

-Seria um desperdício caro Ginji, se for para morrer que seja por minhas mãos em uma excitante batalha. – ele ainda se aproximava de Ginji enquanto falava irônico. –me de este prazer, vejo que ainda há muita vida em seus olhos.

-não se aproxime de mim! – Ginji diz com ódio no olhar soltando um pequeno relâmpago na direção de Akabane.

-humm.. Isto esta começando a ficar interessante. – Akabane carregava um sorriso cínico em seu rosto.

-Eu não estou de bom humor! Se você não quer se machucar, NÃO SE APROXIME!

-não me aproximar? Mas eu estou realmente muito animado para esta luta - Akabane some por um momento da vista de Ginji e reaparecendo em suas costas.

-AAHHRG!! – Ginji se vira rápido na direção de Akabane, soltando um forte relâmpago, Akabane salta para traz desviando da explosão, atirando algumas laminas na direção de Ginji que rápido desvia e vai para cima de Akabane com fortes relâmpagos saindo de sua mão.

-Vejo que para alguém que estava prestes a se matar, você esta com muito desejo de vida, isto sim é realmente muito excitante. – Akabane dizia ainda com seu sorriso cínico.

-AHHR!! Você não sabe de nada! – Ginji continua atacando, soltando fortes relâmpagos.

-E o que há para saber, hum? – Jackal desvia de todos os ataques com extrema elegância, sempre sorrindo.

-Eu não quero mais! Eu não agüento mais tudo isto! – Jackal desviava de todos os ataques de ginji que vinham com extrema intensidade, e os revidava constantemente.

-Então ira fugir? Hu hu.. pesei que fosse mais forte...

-Por quê?! Porque quando esta tudo bem, isto tem de acontecer?! – Ginji ia aumentando mais a intensidade dos golpes, sem prestar atenção em que Jackal falava, apenas desabafando – Eu não me importo!! Não me importo em fugir! Eu não agüento! Prefiro morrer!!! – Ginji acerta um golpe em Jackal que apenas sorri e revida o acertando também. – ele não tinha este direito! Ele não podia ter feito isto comigo! – lagrimas escorrem de seus olhos enquanto ele permanece atacando.

-Ele não podia meu caro.. ? – o relâmpago na mão de Ginji desaparece no meio do ataque, ele cai sobre Akabane meio que o abraçando chorando.

-Não! Ele não podia! – Ginji chorava como uma criança abraçando akabane, que apenas o confortava acariciando seus cabelos com uma mão enquanto que com a outra guardava as laminas, levando a mão ao bolso em seguida.

-Já esta melhor caro Ginji?

-S-sim... – Ginji se afasta um pouco corado enxugando as lagrimas. Akabane leva a outra mão também ao bolso, sorri olhando Ginji, e olha para o céu em seguida reparando que parara de garoar.

-Nada melhor que descontar sua raiva em uma bela batalha, não concorda Ginji?

–Obrigado... - Akabane olhava para Ginji com um belo sorriso enquanto este olhava para baixo sem jeito.

-Não agradeça, afinal eu não podia perder meu melhor adversário, não concorda Ginji?

-Isso... Realmente me deixou melhor...

-Hu hu... obrigada por esta excitante luta caro Ginji, mas creio que agora já tenho de ir.

-Akabane... – Akabane olha para Ginji segurando seu chapéu – porque me parou... ?

-Hu.. pode ter sido apenas para me divertir, ou até por que tenho um certo carisma por você – Dizia Akabane com seu sorriso cínico começando a andar – mas certamente, se eu se eu não o fizesse – Dr. Jackal para na frente de uma rua que havia ali – você iria para-lo, ou até me matar, não é, Ban Midou..? – Akabane olha de canto por baixo do chapéu para dentro da rua.

Ginji fica paralisado ao ouvir o nome pronunciado Ban sai da rua, uma mão no bolso enquanto com a outra ajeitava os óculos.

-Yoo... Ginji...

-Muito bem, vejo que os dois tem coisas a acertar, irei deixá-los a sós – Akabane sempre falando em um tom de ironia com o sorriso cínico no rosto.

-Vá... temos mesmo coisas a resolver.. – Diz ban a akabane que faz uma breve reverencia com a cabeça segurando o chapéu e se retira da li.

-Ban eu...

-Pelo o que pude ouvir você estava querendo se matar, não é?

-Eu... – antes de Ginji conseguir terminar a frase ele é acertado por um murro na cara.

-Idiota!! Você tem noção do que estava pensando em fazer?!

Ginji o olha assustado tocando de leve com a mão o local onde fora atingido pelo soco.

-Acha que pode tirar a própria vida assim! Acha que tem este direito?

-Eu não irei fazer falta para nin... – antes que Ginji terminasse seus lábios são tomados pelos de Ban. Ban invade a boca de Ginji entrelaçando sua língua a dele. Ginji paralisa por um tempo surpreso, mas logo corresponde a este desejado beijo.

-Você acha mesmo que não faria falta para ninguém? – Ban pergunta em um sussurro com seus lábios praticamente tocando nos de Ginji. Ginji permanece em silencio.

-Você é importante para mim Ginji... não sei o que eu faria se você se matasse – Ban da uma leve mordida no lábio inferior de Ginji sorrindo e falando em seguida – mas certamente eu iria até o céu, ou o próprio inferno te buscar para lhe dar uma boa bronca.

- Mas, você disse que...

-Não ligue para o que eu falei Ginji...

-Ban, você esta... – Ginji desvia o olhar se lembrado que Ban o dissera que estava namorando.

-Eu quero você Ginji... – Ban beija Ginji, que este resiste aos seus próprios impulsos o afastando. – Ginji.. ? – ele pergunta incrédulo.

-E vou embora – Ginji sai caminhando de cabeça baixa enquanto Ban o segue em silencio.

Chegando perto do Honky Tonk (espelunca) Ban segura a mão de Ginji fazendo com que este pare e olhe para ele.

-Venha comigo Ginji, estou no quarto de um hotel aqui perto. Nós precisamos conversar!

_**Fim do quinto capitulo!**_

Acabou!!!!

Eu sei... este capitulo ficou meiu confuzo porem foi muito divertido escreve-lo

"""

Espero que tenham gostado, tenho uma ameaça a fazer!! Se não mandarem revews não ganharão o sexto e ultimo capitulo, e aviso aos interessados que neste talvez tenha o tão esperado lemon!

xP

beijinhos e agradeço para quem esta acompanhando esta fic. Principalmente pela paciência.

Byee e até o próximo capitulo!


	6. Chapter 6

GENTEEE

Gomen pela demora "

Bem, estamos aqui no ultimo capitulo da fic!

Demorou mais chegou, antes tarde do que nunca xP

Humm... aqui muita coisa se resolver e se esclarece ou talvez não "

Mas, é um ótimo capitulo modéstia parte e contem o tão esperado lemon!

E há.. o lemon é bem pesado, depois não digam que não avisei u.u

Espero que gostem..

_**Sexto cap.**_

Ginji baixa a cabeça olhando para baixo.

- Ban, nós não temos mais o que conversar, você mesmo havia dito para cada um seguir seu caminho, seguir sua vida.

- Escute Ginji, eu tenho umas coisas a esclarecer a você, eu sei que andei falando umas coisas, mas – Ban soltava a mão de Ginji e ajeitava os óculos o fitando – se mesmo depois do que eu lhe disser esta noite, você ainda achar que não temos nada o que conversar, o deixarei ir embora. –Ginji o olha surpreso – e então, o que me diz?

- Eu... irei conversar com você – Ban sorri ao escutar as palavras de Ginji.

Chegando ao hotel, Ginji se surpreende com o luxuoso quarto.

- Vá tomar um banho Ginji – diz ban jogando uma toalha na cara de Ginji. – depois de você eu irei. É bom que estejamos relaxados para a conversa.

- Sim... – Ginji entra no banheiro, sem parar de pensar um segundo no que Ban tem para lhe dizer.

Ban vai até o frigobar pegando um refrigerante, o abrindo e bebendo enquanto se joga no sofá tentando relaxar.

Ginji termina o banho, sai do banheiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura e vai a encontro de Ban, o encontra sentado no sofá, braços abertos escorados no sofá, uma lata de refrigerante em uma das mãos e cabeça para traz com os olhos fechados.

- Ban – Ban abre os olhos ao ouvir a voz de Ginji o chamando. Passa os olhos por este que estava apenas de toalha, fitando todo o corpo do loiro, que cora instantaneamente com seu olhar.

- Bem, agora eu irei tomar banho, se quiser pode ficar a vontade e vestir algo meu. – Ban se levanta indo em direção a Ginji – tenho umas roupas na mala. – Ban aponta para a mala, ao passar pelo loiro, indo em direção ao banheiro.

Ele sussurra de modo provocante ao ouvido do loiro – apesar, de eu o preferir assim. – Ginji arrepia com o sussurro, ouvindo Ban entrar o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si, logo ligado o chuveiro.

Ginji vai até a mala de Ban e veste uma camisa branca e um calção preto deste. Senta-se na beira da cama esperando o moreno terminar seu banho. O loiro passa o olhar por toda cama, pensando que Ban havia dormido ali. Logo pega o travesseiro com a intenção de sentir o cheiro do amigo, porém paralisa, pois o aroma que sentira é um perfume feminino.

Ban sai do banheiro ainda molhado, com apenas a toalha envolta da cintura, assim vai até Ginji que esta sentado com uma expressão meio aflita no rosto. Ele toca o rosto do loiro que o vira desviando o olhar.

- Ginji.. o que há?

- O perfume... o perfume presente neste quarto é de mulher.

- Entendo – Diz Ban afastando a mão, indo em direção ao bidê pegando um cigarro do maço e o acendendo. – Este perfume é de Himiko – Diz Ban serio dando uma longa tragada no cigarro. Ele pode ver o olhar surpreso de Ginji – Calma, não é isto o que esta pensando.

- Como não? Você havia me dito que estava namorando

- Sim, eu disse. Mas era apenas uma mentira. Este quarto é de Himiko – Continuou –ela me emprestou já que eu não tinha mais onde ficar – Logo ele apaga o cigarro ainda pela metade em um cinzeiro prata que havia ali. – porém, eu e ela não temos nada.

- Mentira? E por que mentiu? Ainda mais sendo uma coisa deste ti...

- Porque eu não queria te dar esperança – Ginji o olha com indignação e parecendo estar confuso ao mesmo tempo – Porém, agora sei que só há uma coisa que quero. – Diz Ban se aproximando de Ginji, já subindo na cama, ficando de joelhos. Ginji ia para traz meio retraído com tal aproximação – E esta coisa, é você Ginji, eu quero você – Diz o moreno logo capturando os lábios de Ginji, invadindo sua boca com sua língua, a procura da do seu amado.

Ginji não resiste aos seus impulsos, e logo sede a este ardente beijo, sentindo as salivas se misturarem.

Ban acaricia o corpo de Ginji que se arrepia com o toque, entrelaçando sua língua a dele.

- Ban...

- Shh... Eu amo você – sussurra Ban colocando um dedo sobre os lábios de Ginji, fazendo este se calar, enquanto a outra mão vai retirando sua camisa do corpo do "amigo", ao retirá-la ele se afasta um pouco fitando o corpo dele. Sobe os olhos e recebe um caloroso convite do pescoço de Ginji a amostra. Logo vai até o pescoço dele lhe aplicando pequenos beijos e alguns chupões. Ele repara Ginji arrepiar a cada beijo que desce pelo seu corpo.

Ele repara certo medo vindo de Ginji quando começa a retirar seu calção, ainda distribuindo beijos por todo o corpo do "amigo", ele sobe até seu ouvido onde sussurra o acalmando.

- Ginji, eu amo você... prometo não te machucar... você confia em mim? – Ginji apenas confirma com a cabeça, estando completamente corado.

Ban leva os dedos até a boca os lubrificando com a saliva, ele acaricia as nádegas de Ginji as massageando, levando assim um dedo até o anus do amigo passando o dedo sobre este. Com a outra mão acariciado o rosto do loiro.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... – sussurra Ban logo tomando os lábios de Ginji o penetrando com um dedo. Ginji solta um pequeno gemido se segurando em Ban.

Ban começa movimentos de vai e vem com o dedo o penetrando. Ginji soltava pequenos gemidos ainda se segurando em ban, que larga seus lábios descendo beijos por todo o corpo do loiro. Vai descendo até chegar ao pênis do amigo, repete novamente em um sussurro e logo da um beijo molhado na cabeça do pênis de Ginji começando a chupa-lo, enquanto penetra mais um dedo em Ginji que geme de prazer.

Ban o chupava intensamente, colocando o Maximo que conseguia do membro do "amigo" em sua boca, ainda a lhe penetrar fazendo movimentos circulares, o preparando para o que estava por vir. Ginji geme de prazer, sendo musica para os ouvidos de Ban.

Ban para de chupa-lo já sentindo seu membro duro e latejando por baixo da toalha. Sendo assim ele tira os dedos de dentro de Ginji já retirando sua toalha em seguida.

O moreno sobe até os lábios de Ginji lhe aplicando um leve, porém carinhoso selinho... ele se posiciona entre as pernas de Ginji. Segura as pernas de Ginji deixando assim o caminho mais acessível.

- Ginji... vai doer um pouco no começo... mas depois acostuma, se quiser parar é só falar... não quero machuca-lo e nem, obriga-lo a nada..

- Ban.. eu amo você, quero senti-lo dentro de mim – Ban ao ouvir, se inclina dando mais um selinho nele o penetrando lentamente.

Ginji geme alto mordendo o lábio sentindo dor, Ban segura a mão de Ginji carinhosamente o confortando.

Ban continuava a penetra-lo, ainda com cuidado. Uma mão segurando a perna de Ginji e a outra segurava a sua mão em um gesto de carinho. Aos poucos Ginji foi parando de sentir dor, estava gostando daquilo, sentia prazer em ser penetrado, seu pênis latejava querendo ser tocado.

- Ban eu... – tentava falar Ginji entre os gemidos de prazer. Ban como se o entendesse parou de penetra-lo o virando de costas para si, o deixando de quatro. Voltando assim a penetra-lo. Ginji gemia alto de prazer sentindo ser penetrado mais fundo.

O moreno começou a sentir seu pênis latejar soltando também alguns gemidos, sentindo que iria chegar ao orgasmo. Logo levou a mão até o pênis de Ginji começando a masturba-lo, para que assim chegassem ao orgasmo juntos.

Os dois gemem alto chegando juntos ao clímax, gozando forte... aquilo fora a melhor coisa que os dois já tinham sentindo, provado...

Eles sabiam, não haviam transado e sim feito amor...

Ban abraça Ginji tirando assim o seu membro de dento do corpo dele, se deita sobre ele. Os dois cansados e suados, e com uma felicidade imensa dentro de si.

- Ginji, eu amo você, preciso de você ao meu lado. Quero ficar com você, se você ainda me querer... – Sussurra Ban abraçado ao loiro.

- Ban, eu amo você, você sabe disso, eu sou, e sempre serei seu.. – Ginji diz se virando para ele o abraçando. E assim ficaram a noite toda.

Os dois se amam, e é isto o que importa, agora, eles compreendiam isto.

_**FIM!!!!!!!!!!!**_

---------------X-----------------X-----------------------

FIM!

Nhaa

É tão triste terminar uma fic.. uma historia.

Vou sentir falta desta historia, gosto muito destes personagens! Quem sabe eu ainda escreva outra fic deste anime

Bem eu quis colocar o akabane a historia. Não sei se fiou bom.

Bem minha intenção era fazer rolar um beijo e talz, mas graças a uma amiga nem rolou.

--.—"

Nhaa

Quero agradecer a Rachel, a Yagami, a Keiko, a triss, a Hokuto, e Ansuya. E a todos que acompanharam.

E pedir desculpas pelos erros pelas confuzoes e principalmente por não ter matado ninguém """

Aviso que já estpu escrevendo uma nova fic, e é de gundam wing!

Beijinhus e até a próxima!

Já ne


End file.
